Notes
by bookworm97
Summary: He's leaving her, forever. But before he goes she wants to let him know how she feels about him.HGRW. Oneshot


okay people, this is my first harry potter fanfic, so if i spell 'disapperate' wrong, or have already spelled it wrong, then don't hesitate to tell me. this story might not be the best, because i am one for the train of thought that hermione and draco belong together, even if they don't know it.

wish me luck!

* * *

Hermione knew that she may never see Ron again. 

He was moving away because he couldn't deal with the stress and depression that came with defeating Voldemort. Harry had lost Ginny and had sunk into depression for a bit, but he difference between him and Ron was that Harry had pulled himself our of it. Although it was nearly 2 years later, and he still wasn't the happiest guy on the planet, but he was living a little.

Ron on the other hand had lost his sister and three brothers. The war, although they had won, had taken it's toll on Ron, who was having trouble dealing with the loss of so many of his friends and family.

So now he was going away, far from the rest of his friends and family, be cause he thought it might help him.

She snorted. No chance of that! Maybe if he had talked to someone…

She snorted again. who would listen? They were all planning funerals and were wrapped up in their own emotions.

_I would._

Said a small voice in the back of her mind, and as usual, it was right.

Still, she couldn't let him go with out telling him how she felt. She had to.

She looked down at the note in her hand. Was this really necessary?

_Yes._

She groaned. Stupid voice!

_Go now before you lose your nerve completely._

She sighed. "Just get this over with." She told herself

She disapperated with a loud 'POP'.

...oooooOOOOOooooo...

Ron looked around his now empty room. He had just finished packing and was going to leave in a matter of minutes.

Something made his look up at the photo he had on his bedside table. It was of him and Harry, celebrating just before the downfall of Voldemort.

They had found the last Horcrux and had destroyed it earlier that night. All that had stood between Voldemort dying was his followers and his whereabouts.

And then…

Ron swallowed

And then…

There had been the battle. Many had died including-

He shut his eyes. He didn't have to say it out loud. He was only thinking it!

_Concentrate Ron, concentrate _

Including Ginny, Fred, Charlie and Bill.

He choked back a sob. The images of their limp, lifeless bodies floated past his minds eye and he remembered holding Hermione in his hands and begging her to wake up. Luckily, she had only been stupefied, but Ron couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if Hermione had been dead. He probably wouldn't have made it.

Hermione's face swam in to view, and he saw her clearly in his imagination. He loved her smile. Her face was ordinary, but when she smiled, which she did quite a lot, it lit up her face.

He stared off into space happily for a few minutes, and only woke up from his fantasy when there was came a loud 'POP' from the center of his room.

His face lit up.

"Hermione!"

She smiled shyly and handed him a note

"Just read it, okay?"

He nodded, wondering what was so important about this note. He started to open it.

"Don't!"

He looked up at her questioningly.

"Just wait until I've left, okay?"

"Okay."

She disapperated with a smaller 'POP', and he sat on his bed looking at the small slip of paper in his hands. It was several minutes before he opened it.

_I've just got to say this,_

_Know that its true,_

_That always and forever,_

_I will love you._

He reread the note several times, noticing that the ink was slightly faded and the note had the look of one that had been folded more times than was probably good for it.

_You know, maybe there are some things worth staying for…_

...oooooOOOOOooooo..._  
_

Hermione sat on the edge of her bedspread and thought about what she had just done.

_What have I done? He doesn't like me back, and now he'll never talk to me again…_

She started to cry. Not for the loss of the only man that she had ever really loved, but for the loss of a very loyal and caring friend.

_Control yourself, girl! Something tell me that things aren't quite as bad as they seem just yet…_

With a faint 'pop' a rather harassed-looking Ron appeared in the middle of Hermione's carpet.

She opened her mouth to say something, but found that words didn't want to come any farther than her throat. Luckily for her, it was Ron that spoke up first.

"Do you really mean what you said?"

Hermione looked into his blue eyes and wished that she could see what he was thinking, but his face had become unreadable.

"Yes. I do. But if you want to drop it, that's fine by me, I mean, I just thought that you should know how I feel about you."

She was blabbering, she knew, but didn't want to stop in case that would mean that he would start to say something worse.

"I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, but that's how I feel about you, and I have felt like that for sometime now, but I-"

He took a step towards her, until there was only a few inches between her face and his, and whispered softly.

"Do you really mean that?"

She nodded, because her vocal cords had stopped working properly again and started to notice exactly how interesting her nail polish could become.

_I should never have worn violet. It makes my toes look really pale._

Very gingerly, he placed two fingers under her chin, and lifted her gaze from the floor.

And kissed her.

Hermione let herself melt in to his warm embrace. So many sensations were coursing through her body and she felt that if they ever stopped, she might fall to the floor.

After a few minutes, they slowly broke apart, the rooms silence broken only by their slightly heavy breathing.

He stepped back into the center of the room, and gave her a shy but happy smile, before disapperating.

Her eyes still on the spot he had just dissaperated from, she raised her hand to her tingling lips.

_That was… for lack of a better word, beautiful._

"No." muttered Hermione. "That was _perfect._"

She looked down at the note he had pressed into her hand and slowly opened it

_For all the we've been through,_

_And what it's worth to you,_

_I'll just go and say this,_

_I love you too._

Hermione smiled, alone in her bedroom, and was about to shut the note when she notices a post script on the bottom

_P.S. maybe there are some things worth staying for._

* * *

would you believe that i was practically in tears at the end of this fanfic? i know. shocking, eh? 

okay so people! free pickles to those who review! if you don't like pickles, you get a big hug from me!


End file.
